pax_regalisfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Firearms
This is an extensive list of firearms that you can fire in Sinaya. Thermal weapons, artillery, siege engines and modern firearms are also included. Sinayan Firearms A *Abus Gun *Agar Gun *Arquebus B *Bailey Machine Gun *Bajō-Zutsu *Baker Rifle *Ballista *Beaumont-Adams Revolver *Belton Flintlock *Billinghurst Requa Battery *Blunderbuss *Bo-Hiya *Bombard *Borchardt C-93 *Brown Bess *Brunswick Rifle *Burnside Carbine C *Cailletoque *Caliver *Cannon *Carcano *Catapult *Cetbang *Charleville Musket *Chongtong *Coach Gun *Colt 1851 Navy Revolver *Colt Army Model 1860 *Colt Dragoon Revolver *Colt Lightning Carbine *Colt M1861 Navy *Colt M1892 *Colt Model 1855 Sidehammer Pocket Revolver *Colt Paterson *Colt Pocket Percussion Revolvers *Colt's New Model Revolving Rifle *Colt Single Action Army *Colt Walker *Confederate Revolving Cannon *Cookson Repeater D *Doglock Pistol E *Elephant Gun *Enfield Revolver *Evans Repeating Rifle F *Fayetteville Rifle *Fire Arrow *Fire Lance *Flintlock Pistol *Frank Wesson Rifles G *Gajnal *Gallager Carbine *Gasser M1870 *Gatling Gun *Ghor-Dahan *Girandoni Air Rifle *Gorgas Machine Gun H *Hand Cannon *Hand Mortar *Hathnal *Heilongjiang Hand Cannon *Henry Rifle *Howdah Pistol *Huo Che *Huochong *Huolingjing *Hwacha J *Jezail *Joslyn Rifle K *Kalthoff Repeater *Kerr's Patent Revolver *Korean Cannon *Krag-Jørgensen *Kropatschek Rifle L *Lebel Model 1886 Rifle *Lee-Enfield *Lefaucheux M1858 *LeMat Revolver *Lombard *Lorenz Rifle M *M1819 Hall Rifle *M1841 Mississippi Rifle *M1879 Reichsrevolver *Mangonel *Mannlicher M1894 *MAS 1873 Revolver *Matchlock Pistol *Mauser C96 *Maxim Gun *Maynard Carbine *Merill Carbine *Miquelet Lock Pistol *Mitrailleuse *Model 1795 Musket *Model 1816 Musket *Model 1817 Common Rifle *Mortar *Mosin-Nagant *Musket *Musketoon *Muzzleloader *Mysorean Rocket N *Nock Gun *Nordenfelt Gun O *Onager P *Pattern 1853 Enfield *Pattern 1861 Enfield Musketoon *Peabody Rifle *Pepper-Box *Petrary *Petronel *Pistol Sword *Powder Flask *Powder Horn Q *Queen Anne Pistol R *Rast & Gasser M1898 *Remington Model 1858 *Remington Rolling Block Rifle *Ribauldequin *Richmond Rifle S *Salvator-Dormus M1893 *San Yan Chong *Savage 1861 Navy *Schmidt M1882 *Schönberger-Laumann 1892 *Schwarzlose Model 1898 *Sharps & Hankins Model 1862 Carbine *Sharps Rifle *Sherbachah *Shutarnal *Siege Tower *Singijeon *Smith Carbine *Smith & Wesson Model 1 *Smith & Wesson Model 3 *Smith & Wesson No. 2 Army *Snap Matchlock Pistol *Snaphance Pistol *Snaplock Pistol *Spencer Repeating Rifle *Springfield Model 1812 Musket *Springfield Model 1847 *Springfield Model 1855 *Springfield Model 1861 *Springfield Model 1863 *Springfield Model 1865 *Springfield Model 1866 *Springfield Model 1868 *Springfield Model 1871 *Springfield Model 1873 *Staff Sling *Starr Revolver T *Tamanchah *Tanegashima *Tarpley Carbine *Toradar *Tranter *Trebuchet *Tu Huo Qiang *Tufang V *Volley Gun W *Walch Revolver *Wall Gun *Wheellock Pistol *Whitworth Rifle *Williams Gun *Winchester Model M1887/1901 *Winchester Model M1890 *Winchester Model M1894 *Winchester Model M1897 *Winchester Rifle *Wuwei Bronze Cannon X *Xanadu Gun Z *Zamburak Accidental Firearms (Modern Firearms) A *AK-47 B *Beretta 92 C *Colt Detective Special G *Glock H *Heckler & Koch MP5 *Heckler & Koch P7 *Heckler & Koch USP *Hockey Puck Flashbang Grenade L *Luger Pistol M *M1 Carbine *M16 Rifle *M60 Machine Gun *M1911 Pistol *Mossberg 500 P *PPSh R *Remington Model 870 S *SIG Sauer P226 *Smith & Wesson 3900 Pistol Series *Smith & Wesson 5900 Pistol Series *Smith & Wesson Model 15 *Smith & Wesson Model 637 Airweight *Steyr AUG *Steyr SSG 69 T *Thompson Pistol W *Walther P5 *Walther PPK